First was Hannah
by HLGLPotter
Summary: First was Hannah, she made a book move across the room without touching it Second was Eva, who charmed people with her smiles Third was Josie, she turned re-grew her hair after she got a haircut she didn t like Fourth was Fiona, she stayed under water longer then was humanly possible Four witches, best friends.
1. Tha Flying Book

**Eva**

I sat, leaning against a large maple tree. I was waiting for my friends Josie, Fiona, and Hannah. They had said they would meet me under the maple tree across from the dock by the lake at precisely 10:00, and here it was 10:20 and there was no sign of them. I sighed and repositioned myself against the tree so it wasn't cutting into my back so much.

We were meeting at the lake by my house so we could spend a fun day diving, swimming, and playing fun games in the water and on the beach. This had become kind of a tradition for us. On the first Sunday of every month we would go to Fiona`s house. On the second we would go to Hannah`s. On the third we would go to Mine. And on the Fourth, if there was a fourth, we would go to Josie`s. Josie had the fourth Sunday because she didn't really like people coming over to her house, for a reason we did not know, so usually we would go to the park on Josie`s Sunday or into town.

Just then I saw Josie running towards the lake. She was yelling to me but I couldn`t quite make out what she was saying .I stood up and started walking quickly walking, then braking out into a run, thinking there must be some kind of an emergency, she was standing so I could hear her better. When I got there she started talking so fast I couldn`t make out what she was saying. I caught "Hannah…..flying book…did it again…..with her mind…it was like magic!"

"Slow down, slow down" I said "I can`t make out a word your saying" She took a few deep breaths and collected herself and then launched into her tale.

"Well, Fiona was at my house already so we went over to Hannah`s to pick her up and then go down to the lake and meet you. And Hannah was sitting at her desk staring at the book in front of her which was on top of the book we were supposed to be studying for homework. And Hannah said that she had been studying the book we were supposed to be studying and she just couldn`t find the right information and then the other book just flew over and landed on top of that book and it opened itself, itself! And Hannah found all the stuff she needed. And then when we came over Hannah told us what happened and Fiona thought she should try to move it with her mind, so she went and put it where it was originally and sat at her desk and tried and tried to have it move over to her desk again. And guess what? It did!"

"Wow" that was all I could say "Wow" then thinking that I would quite like to see Hannah move things with her mind I said "can go to Hannah`s and see her move the book?"

"Yah" she responded, sounding like this was what the others had told her to ask me and she should have asked me straight off "That's what Hannah and Fiona told me to tell you" she added confirming my suspicions. As we walked back around the lake Josie gave me a very in depth story about exactly what had happened.

When we got back Fiona and Hannah were waiting for us bursting with excitement. Fiona looked as if she would have much rather it had happened to her but was still very excited at our friend's achievement. "Do it, do it Hannah" she said the moment we entered Hannah`s room. Hannah went over to her desk and sat down. Josie tapped my shoulder and indicated the book that Hannah was trying to move and then put her finger to her lips, telling me to be quite. Hannah screwed up her eyes and her face started to turn red. Then like magic the book Josie had indicated to me earlier rose up off the teetering stack of books it was on (Hannah was a big reader) and begin to slowly drift toward her. Then with a last burst of speed it landed on her desk with a plop and we broke out into applause.

"Wow, Hannah, How did you do it?" I asked, wondering if she was a witch because how else could Hannah do magic. Well I guess we had no confirmation that it was magic, but what else could it be?

"Hannah, could you move other things with your brain, like, could you move that vase across the room? Or maybe you should try moving something heavier?" Fiona asked. And Hannah could move the vase. And the chair. And her bed. Well her bed and the chair didn't fly across the room, the just slid.

"Hannah do you think you could move two things at once?" asked Josie

"Well I could try" replied Hannah "I'll move those two books" she said pointing out two books on her bookshelf. She screwed up her eyes the just like the first time she did it and the top book slowly begin to float towards her then it stopped in midair and the second book floated up and begin to slowly float towards the first one, then the first one moved, then the second one, then the first one, then the second one, then the first one plopped onto her desk, she opened her eyes and smiled thinking she had seceded but the she saw the one book in front of her and heard the clunk of the second book as it hit the floor her having lost her concentration

She tried it again and again and again. Always with the same results then on her fifth try she made some improvement. After the first book landed on her desk she kept her concentration and the a few seconds later the second book landed on top of the first with a pleasing thump.

At noon they went home for lunch but met back at Hannah's house at half past twelve. They ate very quickly all to the confusion of their parents, the girls were usually very slow eaters unless there was something the dreadfully had or wanted to do. So the parents knew something was up even if the girls would not say a thing about why they were at Hannah's house instead of the lake or what they had done cooped up in Hannah's room all morning.

After a quick lunch they met back at Hannah's house. When we got their Hannah was sitting at her desk with her mom's laptop in front of her she had a website opened and was reading an article entitled 'what to do with your just-discovered powers'.

"What are you reading" asked Fiona

"Oh, just doing a bit of research. Though I don`t think most of these articles will be much help. The first one said I should be in a lunatic's asylum, the second one said I'm probably imagining things, and this one says I should be a super hero and save the world"

"Well, there`s nothing wrong with being a super hero, is their?" questioned Josie

"Yah, but being a superhero isn`t really my thing" Hannah said as she closed the internet window and turned off the laptop.

"Oh" Josie said, as though she thought that she would like to be a super hero and maybe she should have been given the powers so she could save the world. She opened her mouth to say something else, but then closed it again.

"Hannah, I have an idea" I said as I thought of a new way to approach the internet search "why don`t instead of searching along the lines of 'what to do with my new powers' search 'people with magical powers'"

"OK" she said. She fired up the laptop and opened up Google. She typed 'people with magical powers' into the search box and clicked Go. What came up were a list of magicians that went around performing at schools and other events, and another article with the lunatics asylum view. Just then a message appeared on the laptop screen saying 'if you do not plug into another power source soon laptop will shut down automatically.

Hannah went to get the laptops charging cord. When she returned she plugged one end into an outlet on her wall and the other into the laptop. Then she closed the laptop and moved it to the side of her desk on top of a stack of papers. She decided to continue experimenting with her powers.

All the rest of the afternoon Hannah experimented with her new powers, trying moving heavier objects, or making things just levitate off the ground and spin, or fly around in circles. Everything she tried to move did move, with the exception of when she tried to move Josie across the room, her powers must not work on humans. We were going over to my house the next afternoon to test it on my cat to see if it didn`t work on all living things or just humans, we would try it on a tree in the park but we didn`t want anyone to see.

"Hannah do you think you're a witch?" I asked later that day when I finally got to voice my question.

"I don`t know" she said at my question Josie had turned a delicate shade of pink and quickly asked Hannah if she thought she could move something attached to something else like if she could mover her mom`s laptop but not the cord it was plugged into to charge because it had ran out of battery.

Hannah tried. She closed her eyes and we all turned toward the laptop. The round part that plugged into the laptop had slowly begun to come out. Then the parts plugged into the wall begin to come out of the outlet. Then the cord soured over and landed in front of Hannah.

That was the last thing we got to do that day as it was time for me, Josie, and Fiona to go home. I said goodbye to them outside Hannah's house as their houses were to the left and mine was to the right.

"See you tomorrow" I called just before crossing the street

"See you, remember were meeting at you`re house after school tomorrow" Fiona called back. As I walked down the street I thought about what had happened today. Why did Josie not want to talk about Hannah being a witch? Now that I thought about Josie was always sensitive to the topic of witches. In third grade when we were all going to be witches for Halloween, Josie insisted that we shouldn`t, and in fourth grade when we all had to write a story about magic, Josie`s was the only one that didn`t have any witches or wizards. Why did she not want to talk about witches?

**plan on new chapters going up about once a week, i apologize in advance if i miss a week, but it just means i`m busy. thanks! **

**Sorry.. this is narrated by Eva not Hannah. if you already read it, sorry for the confusion.. but its fixed now! **


	2. The Pen, and The Suprise

**Hannah**

When I woke up on Monday morning the first thing I thought was: Why is the computer cord in a pile on one side of my desk and the computer on the other? It was a strange thought, but my first thought in the morning is always strange. In our house the policy was that the computer was always plugged in at night. Well, unless someone leaves Leslie, my little sister in charge of the computer, then its always lying on the floor somewhere not plugged in. Then it all came flooding back to me. Me moving the book, then the cord with my mind.

I didn`t know how I moved them. The previous day I thought and thought about but I could never figure it out. I just thought about the objects moving and then they did. I`m not sure how it worked the first time and I hope it doesn`t happen like that again, I'm not sure how I would explain to Mr. Ramseur if a book or pencil suddenly came flying through the air towards me.

Eva only lives a block away from me, so we meet on the corner to walk to school together, Fiona and Josie come from the other direction so they walk together and we just see them at school. Leslie walks with us occasionally, but most days mom drove her on her way to work, she offered to drive me to, but I liked walking with Eva. Today when I got to the corner Eva was already waiting for me, which was strange usually I was there before her because the corner we meet on is closer to my house then hers.

"Hello" I greeted her

"Hello!" she said back energetically, this was also strange Eva is definitely not a morning person "Did anything else happen? Did you make anything else fly?" oh so that was why. I liked my new ability but I didn`t particularly like my friends treating me like I was some sort of strange creature with magical abilities that should demonstrate them for their entertainment all day.

"Nope, nothing new" I said trying to sound as if I enjoyed the attention my new ability brought with it, well not enjoyed, didn`t not like. I personally wished the unwanted attention wasn`t part of the package.

"Oh" said Eva, as though she wished I had kept experimenting until something new happened. "well ok" Well to tell the truth I had kept experimenting into the late hours of the night until my mom came in before she went to bed and told my "Hannah, it is 10:30, you have school tomorrow. Go. To. Bed." So then I did go to bed. But I couldn`t sleep. My thought just kept whirling and whirling what does this mean? Am I a freak? Or am I a witch? How do I do it?

And that last question haunted me. How did I do it? I just thought. But how did it work? Was I a freak like the websites said? Or did I just have unusual powers? Was I born with them? Or did they just develop?

Eva seemed to realize that I was deep in thought and left me to my thinking the whole way to school. When we got to school we didn`t see Fiona or Josie so we went over to our usual meeting spot; between Me and Josie`s Locker and Eva and Fiona`s. at the end of each year when we were given the slips of paper that said something along the lines of list three people that you would like to share a locker with next year we always wrote down each other, in a completely random order. So, we, by some magical coincidence, had always got one of our top three choices as our locker partner. I guess it was fairly easy as they could just do two and two.

At that point Fiona and Josie showed up. We didn`t have time for any conversation except "Hello", "Goodbye", and "Looks like it's time for class". In first and fourth grade we were all in the same class, this year and second grade we were in two`s, and in third grade (my least favorite arrangement) I was in one class and the other three were in the other class. This year me and Josie were in Mr. Ramseur`s class, and Fiona and Eva were in Mrs. Prune`s.

"When I ask to go to the bathroom, say you have to go to, or you have to get a drink of water or something. Just make sure you come" Josie whispered in my ear as we walked down the hall. Why did Josie want to talk to me? She had been acting weird since yesterday, was she going to tell me why? But why not tell all of us before going to class? I guess there wasn`t time but couldn`t she just tell all of us after school today? Would she tell the other two later? Or would she just tell me?

I was pulled out of my thought by Mr. Ramseur calling attendance. He was one of the few teachers that still did what most people would consider `old fashioned`. But the people who were and had been in Mr. Ramseur's class liked him, well, maybe not liked him, but definitely respected him. He had that air of the kind of teacher that would do good things if you did your homework were quite during class and did what you were supposed to do. Well, regardless he was better than Mrs. Prune. She was the other fifth grade teacher, and the strictest, meanest teacher in the school. Fiona and Eva had Mrs. Prune.

All the other teachers in the school were good, so up until fifth grade we honestly didn`t care what teacher we got. But coming into this year we all wished as hard as we could that we would all be Mr. Ramseur`s class. But then we got our class lists, and me a Josie were in Mr. Ramseur's class, and Eva and Fiona got stuck with Mrs. Prune. Well it was nearly June, soon it would be summer and they would never have to see evil Mrs. Prune again. Well, except for when they walked past her in the hall.

The morning was uneventful until about ten. When just as she said she would Josie requested to use the bath room. I glanced at the clock to see what time it was as I wasn`t going to ask for about three or four minutes so as not to arouse suspicion. When three minutes had passed I put my hand in the air.

"Yes, Hannah" he said from across the room where he was explaining a math problem to a girl named Lily.

"…Could I erm…get a drink of water?" I asked trying to sound as though I was truly thirsty. I wasn`t very good at lying.

"You can wait until Josie comes back, then, yes, you may go" He said. I had completely forgotten his `one person out of the classroom at a time` rule and it appeared Josie had too. I sat in my desk stiffly hoping Josie realized that something had happened to stop me from coming and came back to the classroom before she had been gone to long for it to be realistic. I didn`t realize I had been holding my breath until it all came out in a big whoosh when Josie came back into the classroom. She gave me a meaningful look and raised her eyebrows as if to say where were you?! I gestured at Mr. Ramseur, and she nodded in understanding.

"Ok Hannah, you can go get a drink now" said Mr. Ramseur. So I got up and walked out of the classroom. I paused outside the class room door, then thinking I might as well get I drink I headed off towards the water fountain. Just I was leaning forward to drink I heard fast footsteps approaching me. I looked up and saw Josie.

"How did you get out?" I asked in an awed voice. Mr. Ramseur is nicer then Mrs. Prune but he is strict. Really strict.

"Not now" she says quickly "there's not time to talk now, I have to deliver this" she holds up a green file folder "but come to my house after we go to Eva`s tonight" and with that she runs off down the hall not giving me any time to ask questions or even say if I will come. Even if she had given me time to talk don`t think I would have been able to, I mean, I was still standing shocked in front of the water fountain.

The thing is Josie never lets us come to her house. Whenever it's her Sunday she just says "oh, why don`t we go to the park" or "let's go to the beach" or "let's walk into town" but none of us have ever been inside her house. When we were little and we all had birthday parties and play dates at our houses, with Josie it would always be at the park, or beach, or someplace in town. So, in the whole 6 years I'd been friends with her I had never been inside her house. Now that I say it bluntly like that it sounds a lot weirder then it ever seemed, to us it was just normal Josie. And then she just out of the blue asks me over to her house, what was that about?

At lunch we sat at our usual table in the far corner of the lunch room. As usual, Josie and I were there first. Mrs. Prune would never let her class out early. Just at that moment a stream of fourth graders poured into the lunch room, they combined all the classes for PE and the fourth graders had PE right before lunch on Monday. Following them came Mrs. Prune`s class, all wearing the grumpy expressions of people had been given to much homework for them to do anything fun this evening, and having to wait behind the sweaty, loud, obnoxious 4th graders in the lunch line. Eva came right over to our table; she always brought her lunch, while Fiona went through the lunch line.

"There is no way I am going to be able to do anything but homework tonight" Eva complained

"Come on, you can`t have that much" Josie reassured her

"oh yes I can" said Eva darkly "We have this book we have to read by the week after next, a Spanish worksheet, two pages of math problems in the textbook, and a worksheet covering the first half of the book, and on Thursday we get one covering the second half" Eva wailed.

"How long is the book" I asked

"3 hundred pages"

"Oh" I said "well is it a quick read?"

"No, it's some stupid book about the Mayflower" she said "why do we have to study migration in fifth grade? We should do in in second grade, and then we could just learn the easy stuff, like how to spell migration?" I feel someone pull on by ponytail, and turn around to see Leslie. As a third grader, we have the same lunch area, which can sometimes be difficult. Just being in the same school can sometimes be difficult

"What were you saying about second grade?" She asks Eva Sweetly. All my friends adore Leslie. They think she`s just the cutest thing in the world. Well, she`s not.

"Well we were saying-" Starts Eva, when I cut her off.

"Nothing" I say, not meanly, but not necessarily nicely "Go back to the other little people" I lately shove her away. Little people are what the third graders are called, in reference to the fact that they are the youngest ones in the lunch room.

"Why did you do that?" asks Eva "She`s so cute" I give her a dark look. Leslie is not so cute at home, and so I've told her.

"Let's get back to our original topic of conversation" I say "What do you have to say on the matter, Josie?"

"I think even if we did it in second grade we would still have to learn a bit more then how to spell migration" Josie points out.

At this point Fiona appeared carrying and brown plastic lunch tray. We spent the rest of lunch discussing the S.M.B (Stupid Mayflower book, Eva had come up with the name as she said even the name was to long). As Fiona said the book was so boring that she thought that even if she did read it she wouldn`t remember a word of it after because it was so dull.

"So, see you guys at Eva`s later" Fiona called as we parted ways in the hallway. Fiona hated the S.M.B. a little less Eva. Fiona Enjoyed historical books, so it was more her interest. Eva liked Fantasy and adventure story, and Josie liked Mysteries, and I liked pretty much any book I could get my hands on, I was a big reader.

"I might not even notice you come over I'm doing so much reading…" Eva mutters as we all head back to our classrooms"

Nothing exiting happened that afternoon until about 2:50 right before school let out. We were righting summaries of a short story Mr. Ramseur had just read us. If we didn`t finish them in class they would become homework, and I really didn't want homework, so I was trying as hard as I could to Finnish mine before school was over. My pen had just run out of ink and I was hitting it on the table trying to get a little more ink of it. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made me gasp in horror. There was a pen flying over to my desk. And it wasn`t just any pen. It was Mr. Ramseur's favorite pen.

He never let anyone borrow that pen. He had some other pens that he used and would let other people borrow, but he never let people borrow his favorite pen. I looked around fearfully but by some amazing miracle no one had saw. Wait. There was someone watching me in a very strange way out of the corner of her eye. But it was just Josie.

I couldn`t really go up to Mr. Ramseur`s desk holding his favorite pen without attracting attention, so I just slipped the pen into my backpack and promised myself that I would return it later. I don`t know how but I would.

I didn`t get a chance to Finnish my summery as I didn`t want people, well Mr. Ramseur, to see me writing with his favorite pen, and people would see me, because how many emerald green pens with eagles heads on the top are there? Just as I was putting my materials in my backpack I heard Josie whisper in my ear.

"Remember, my house after Eva`s" she said. Then she disappeared out the door.

**Yay! Chapter 2! Be aware that i am constantly editing, so excuse spelling and grammer errors, i am in the process of fixing them. though pointing them out will speed up the process. **


	3. Your a Witch

**Josie**

How are you supposed to tell someone that their a witch? I had been contemplating that all day and I still had no clue how to do it. How am I supposed to tell Hannah she`s a witch? Because I knew exactly why Hannah moved that book and what was happening. I knew that it would happen to all four of us. I knew because of one late December night when I was ten. I had come downstairs to get a drink of water when I heard my parents talking in the living room.

"Should we tell her Tom?"

"No, she`ll find out on her own in good time"

"But shouldn`t she know?"

"She doesn`t need to"

"But what about when they all start showing signs?"

"She might figure it out on her own, but we don`t need to tell her"

"What about what Minerva said?"

"She asked us to tell the other ones their witches, not to tell Josie they are"

"Tom, their her best friends"

"She`ll find out when they all go to Hogwarts"

So from that moment on, I knew that Hannah, Eva, and Fiona were all witches. I still wasn`t 100% sure, so I decided I wouldn`t tell them until they started showing signs. Well now Hannah was showing but I still wasn`t sure if I wanted to tell her. Because not only would I be breaking about 15 of dads rules, plus giving away secrets of the wizarding world, but if I was wrong, I would be revealing the wizarding world to people who couldn`t be part of it.

Well I had invited her over to my house, and told her I had something to tell her so I couldn`t exactly back out now. Speaking of inviting her over, how on earth was I supposed to sneak her into my house? I knew my dad was going to be at the ministry because there was a big hearing. There were some people who had been on Voldemort`s side during the war, then after claimed they had been inperiused or some rubbish like that and had now been caught by the Auror department torturing muggles. No one believed for a second that they had ever been innocent except for our idiot of a minister, Cornelius Fudge. Apparently Fudge was the minister for about seven years before the war, backed down during the war, and came back after Kingsley Shacklebolt was killed during a battle with some death eaters that had not been captured during the war.

You should hear Dad rant about Fudge. How that idiot ever became Minister in the first place, much less again has never been clear to me. He was the one who denied for the whole war that Lord Voldemort was back, until we won, and Hogwarts was in shambles. Then he decided to lead the cleanup effort. Thanks a lot, minister. I honestly don`t know how he won. Basically every influential wizard or witch there is opposed him. My person all theory is that he somehow rigged the election, just so he could win and become minister, because in my mind there is no way he could have won honestly.

I glance over at the clock and realize with a start that it`s five to four. I grab my sweater off the back of the coach, tie it around my waist, and head over to Eva`s. I have to walk through town to get to Eva`s house. If you looked at it on a map and drew a line from the neighborhood Eva and Hannah live in to the neighborhood Fiona and I live in it would cross right through the exact center of town. I live more on the outskirts of town so, as I already have to walk straight past her house, I meet Fiona right in front of the apartment building she and her grandmother live in.

"So, how's the S.M.B. going?" I ask Fiona conversationally

"Well, I read for nearly an hour and didn`t even Finnish the prologue it was so long" Fiona Replies. I hadn`t finished my homework either, which wasn't that much, only a short story that we started in class and a math worksheet. Though, I didn`t finish because I was stressed about Hannah coming over later, not because it was long or hard.

"It must be really long" I say

"Boring more like" She said wryly.

"What if you got it on tape or something, then you could just listen to it" I suggest, thinking that that was what I would do.

"No, Mrs. Prune specifically said that we had to read it ourselves. She thought of everything, I can`t even ask someone to read it to me" I say and then grumble "not like anyone would want to" now were going through town, so we fall silent and just look through the shop windows. Everyone who comes here says Chrysler could be on a Christmas card. It's an old town and all the buildings are made of stone, but are decorated with colorful curtains and shutters. The library is the oldest building in town. It's a huge hulking building but also welcoming, because there are thick red curtains and through one curtain you can see a crackling fire surrounded by case after case of books and squashy armchairs. It was originally a very large house so it has a fire place and other house like furnishings. Hannah basically lives in the library all summer. I honestly think she might sleep there sometimes. So, we are all very familiar with its architecture.

We pass through town and enter the residential district. Fiona and I live in the area of town where it's mostly apartments and condos and really cheap houses. Fiona lives in an apartment with her grandmother and I, well I live in that area of town just because dad doesn`t want to live in the main residential district, he thinks it would "display our wizardingness to much". My dad gets a little bit stressed about stuff like that. When we get to Eva's we walk up to the front porch and I ring the doorbell. Eva's mom comes to the door.

"Hey girls, Eva and Hannah are upstairs" she says. Eva's mom is like a perfect stereotype mom. She has long wavy brown hair that is always pulled back into a braid and blue, bright eyes. Eva looks like a younger, smaller copy of her mother but her wavy hair auburn not her mom's perfect brown. Fiona has long jet black hair that isn`t exactly wavy but is always messy, and piercing green eyes. Hannah has perfect bouncy red curls and almond shaped hazel eyes. I have long straight boring brown hair and mud colored eyes. My hair is only a bit darker then Eva's moms but it's somehow way more boring. And I'm tall. I`m the tallest person in the grade, and no matter how much short people say it being tall is NOT a good thing. Hannah is kind of short and Fiona and Eva are somewhere in the middle. I envy them.

While in Hannah`s room every available surface is covered in books, Eva's room is like there perfect balance. She has a big bookshelf and her dresser along the left wall, then her bed and her desk along the back wall, then on the right wall she has another shelf and a big cushion/chair thing for reading on, and the closet is right next to the door.

"So, down to business" Eva says once we are all there. She is sitting in her desk chair, Hannah and I are on the bed, and Fiona is on the reading cushion "So we are going to have Hannah try to move Elle, Right?" Elle is her cat. Eleanor is her real name but everyone call`s her Elle.

"Yes" we all chorus

"Ok, then I`ll go get her" says Eva and she gets up and goes to find Elle. We all wait in awkward silence until Eva comes back with a wailing Elle on her shoulder. Whenever you carry Elle anywhere she thinks she`s going to get a pill because she has diabetes so she has to have a pill every night. So, she`s a little stressed. Eva set her on the bed and she jumped right into Fiona`s lap and Fiona started petting her and once she realized we weren't going to give her a pill she was more calm. Elle loves Fiona. Fiona has always really, really, wanted a cat, and has always been obsessed with cats, but unfortunately the apartment building she lives in doesn`t allow pets, and her grandmother refuses point blank to move.

"Ok, are you ready Hannah?" Eva asks

"Yep" she says, though by the way she says it she doesn`t sound quite ready. She`s probably afraid she`ll hurt Elle. Hannah is a worrier like that.

"Ok, fire away" Says Eva. Hannah screws up her face and closes her eyes. Then just as she `s curling up to go to sleep in Fiona`s lap Elle rises into the air and gives out the loudest howl I have ever heard, I swear that Fiona`s grandmother could probably hear it even though she`s nearly deaf and lives way on the other side of town. Eva's mom comes running up the stairs, her waves of brown hair coming out of her braid.

"What on Earth are you doing to that cat, I swear they could her in London!?"

"Nothing" we all reply a little too quickly. Then doing some quick thinking I say "we were just giving her her pill"

"She always takes her pill in the evening" she says suspiciously

"Well we thought we would give it to her early" Fiona says quickly "You know, just to get it over with"

"Hmmmm" says Eva's mom, still suspicious

"You know what Hannah and I have to go" I say quickly, thinking it a good time to end this visit.

"We Do…?" Hannah says uncertainty "Oh, yes we do" she adds quickly. We stand up to go.

"So, what are you going to tell me" she asks once we leave

"Just wait till we get to my house" I say. I invited her to my house to tell her because I needed some way to prove to her that she actually is a witch because she will need more than my word to actually believe me. I now that from personal experience. When I was like, 5, I met this girl named Jade. This was before I even knew Hannah, Eva, and Fiona. We were best friends. One day I told her I was a witch. She ran away screaming, and I never saw or heard from her again, except when her mom called dad, and yelled at him because I had scared her daughter telling made up, insane stories. We walk in Silence until were a block or two away from my house.

"When we get to my house, just follow be because we're going to have to sneak in" I say.

"Why?"

"I`ll explain once we`re inside" Ok. Time for operation get into the house without being seen. First I make a wide arc around house and yard and then sneak up to the side door. If I went into the front door which opens into the living room Catherine and Clementine, my younger twin sisters, would be in there doing homework and they would see me. Or if I went in the back door which opens into the kitchen, mum would be in there making dinner. But the side door is generally safe; it just opens up onto the stairs and mud room.

So we go in the side door. I can hear the twins in the living room and mum in the kitchen so the only person left to deal with is my older brother Charlie. Though Charlie probably wouldn`t care. He`s only a year older than me and were really good friends. He was the only one I told about the conversation I heard that told me that my three best friends were also witches.

We slowly and cautiously make our way up the stairs. I motion to the seventh step up and make big motion of stepping over it from the sixth up to the eighth. The seventh step creaks. We make our way up the stairs and the quickly step into my bedroom.

"Ok, now we can talk" I say in my normal voice

"But, aren't you worried your family will hear us?" she says with a worried look at the floor

"No, even if I yelled they wouldn`t be able to hear us. Because there`s a spell on the door. A magic spell. Because I'm a witch. And…and…and you are too." Well that was easier then I though, though it wasn`t the way I imagined breaking the news to her.

"What? I`m….I'm…I'm…a….a….a...Witch" she says, stunned "How, no I couldn`t be a witch. Wait did you say you're a witch. You couldn`t be a witch. You would have told us, …wouldn`t you?"

"Well…..erm….um…..erm…no….well no yes, I'm a witch, and no I didn`t tell you" I stutter, then at the look on her face I add "But not because I didn`t want to, my dad made me!"

"I don`t believe you" she says stoutly

"I`ll prove it to you" I say "let me just go get my brother, he has a wand so he can show you actual magic" I say exiting the room.

**Yay! Chapter 3! you get you first introduction to the wizarding world (i Idon`t own any of it!) and how things have changed after the war. If you see anything thats not accurate, please tell me! **


	4. The Witch

**Hannah**

I Sit on Josie's bed contemplating what she just told me. How could I be a witch? Well there had to be some explanation for what she just told me, but could I really be a witch? If I wasn`t a witch then how did I move the book? Was it magic? Did I even do it? Could it have been someone, or something else doing it? I hear Josie talking to her brother outside the partially closed door.

"Charlie, Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase"

"No"

"But I told her you would, and it's the only way she`ll believe me"

"Jos, its breaking the law"

"But they`ll never know" She whines "Or I'll do, and you know how bad I am, I would probably blow up the whole house"

"Or not do anything at all" he mutters

"Grrr" says Josie

"Well, you haven't even done any yet, so you probably couldn`t do anything, its straight fact" he says reasonably

"Well, what if I tried and blew up the whole house" she says as if it a perfectly reasonable thing.

"Fine, But only if you play Quidditch with me and Cat and Clem tomorrow" He says resignedly and pushes open the door

"Fine"

"Oh" he says when her release's I'm in the room "I`m sorry you had to hear that" I think I said something the lines of "Oh, its ok" but I didn`t really register anything, I was still in shock. And, what is Quidditch? And who are Cat and Clem? Cats? Or people?

"Err… Um Hannah, this is my brother, Charlie" Josie says

"Hi" he says, then turning to Josie "So, I understand you want me to show Hannah some magic?"

"Yeah" she says "Just something simple though, no showing off"

"Ok" he says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wooden stick. He makes a twisting motion with it, and mutters something under his breath, and flowers come bursting out the end.

"Wow" I say "Erm, if you don`t mind me asking, what-how did you do that with that stick thing?" I immediately know I have said something wrong.

"It's not a stick" Charlie said, sounding colder then he had before "It's a wand"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said trying to sound as sincere as I possibly can

"It's ok" he says, the warmth in his voice back, though still somewhat reserved. I hope he understands that this is my first introduction to the magical world.

"ok, this is a pretty basic spell" she says raising his wand , and gave it a little flick "Lumos" he said and the end of his want ignited, but not in flame, there was just a tiny little light on the end.

"Wow, that's so cool!" I said, completely honestly

"Thanks!" he says, the warmness back in his voice

"You can leave know" says Josie to her brother.

"Wow" he says sarcastically "thanks for being so nice Jos"

"Please" she says, "we need to talk"

"Fine" he says, finally understanding Josie`s plea.

"I said please" she mutters as he walks out of the room. I let out a little laugh, though I think it sounds more like a cough, or a snort.

"I heard that" he yells in a sing song voice as he lets the door bang shut.

"So," she says turning to me "any questions?"

"A few" I say, and we both laugh, mine sounding a bit more normal

"Fire away," she says leaning back on her bed, a patting the foot, indicating that I should sit there. I sit, and so we`re sitting facing each other on her bed. I realize this is my first time in Josie`s room. I look around. On her desk is an ink bottle and feather quill among the standard assortment of pencils and pens. In her wardrobe, to which one door are hanging open there are two sets of robes, one black, and the other dark bluish purple.

"So do witches were robes, and write with feather quills?" I ask. It's probably a stupid question, and indeed, she bursts out laughing when I say it.

"Sorry," she says, "it's just that's kind of a funny first question about the wizarding world, but yes, it is true"

"It's fine, it's fine" I say, waving away her apology "most of my questions will be stupid anyway"

"That's fine" she says reassuringly "it's your first introduction to a whole new world, you're allowed to ask stupid questions" I presuming this is true, I don`t worry about asking stupid questions anymore. I question her, and she talks to me for nearly an hour.

"Who are Cat and Clem?"

"Well, they don`t really relate to the wizarding world, but they`re my twin 8-year-old sisters, they`re real names are Catherine and Clementine, though we call them Cat and Clem."

"Why did I never meet them?" I ask, a little bit hurt, I mean I should have met my best friend's sisters.

"Neither of them can control their magic" she says simply

"They have magic, but why can`t they control it, and when did they get it?" I ask, peppering her with questions about the two little girls I should have grown up bossing around and telling to get out of me and Josie`s business, but instead never got to meet. That sounded like I'm exaggerating, but I was just told I was a witch, so I think I'm allowed to exaggerate.

"Well, generally you get your magic between 6 and 8, though you sometimes don`t show signs of it until you're 9 or 10, that's what happened to me and you, we`ve both had magic for a while, but you just showed it, and I haven`t showed mine yet, but I know I have magic, because I had a test done at the wizarding hospital, St. Mungo`s." she rambles "but what happened with Cat and Clem, we think it's got something to do with the fact that they`re twins, they started showing signs of magic really, really early, when they were like four, but they never learned how to control they`re magic, so they hardly ever go out in public, mom homeschools them." She concludes

"Oh" I say, shocked at how amazing magic can be, but how it ruined the lives of these two young girls.

"But it will all be better when they get, and we get, to Hogwarts" she says, suddenly sounding extremely excited.

"Hogwarts?" I say confused. Then it rings a bell. I`ve heard of it once before, from her mouth, covered by a cough, in third grade, when we were talking about school after elementary school, and Josie didn`t say where she was going, but instead coughed out Hogwarts.

"it's a school of magic" she says, a glow in her eyes that I have never seen before "you get to learn spells and magic" she says, getting up and twirling around her room, and then picking up a twig off her desk, and waving it around as if it was a magic wand.

"And, and, will I get to go there?" I ask uncertainly, it sounds awesome, but there are still doubts in my mind about just how real Hogwarts is, and magic, and the magical world that Josie seems so acquainted with. I mean, how could she get so involved with something, but not tell us, her best friends? And if she did, how could she have kept it from us?

"oh of course!" she says not sensing the doubt in her voice "it will be amazing, I was always so sad about leaving you guys to go to Hogwarts, but know we can all go together!" she says happily, not seeming to notice the fatal flaw in her plan. But I do.

"Josie, Eva and Fiona aren`t witches, it won`t be all of us, just you and me" I say, realizing that I'm going to lose 2/3 of my best friends.

"oh…..erm….well…yes…but still!" she stammers, not sounding nearly as sad as she should be, I wonder why she stuttered so much, I mean it's a fairly solid fact isn`t it, or could she have more secrets? No. I have to trust her. She`s one of my best friends. I have to not doubt her. But somewhere deep, deep in my gut, I have I little ball of doubt that she`s hiding something else, I mean she lied about being a witch, how much harder would it have been for her to lie about something else, but I don`t have any idea what it is.

"Wait. If Charlie`s older then you, and he`s a wizard, why`s he not at Hogwarts?"

"Spring Break"

"Ok"

"Yeah"

"So," I say, putting Fiona, Eva, and the chance that this is both of our paths to an insane asylum out of my mind "what's Hogwarts like?"

"Well," she says going over to the desk against one wall and rifling through one of the drawers, until she comes out looking triumphant and holding up a fairly beat up looking book "for my dearest book addict, here`s a book on it" she says, handing me a book with a picture of a castle on the front and the title Hogwarts, a History by Bathilda Bagshot "it's a book on the school, and its history, though there is a new book out on Hogwarts, by Hermione Weasley, that she says is more thorough, and doesn`t gloss over the nastier aspects of the school, though mum won`t let me go into Diagon Alley to get it yet, she says I have to wait until we go and get school supplies"

"What's Diagon Alley?" I ask, slipping the book under my arm for later reading.

"Well, it like a wizard shopping place, it's a long street, lined with shops, all wizard shops of course, hidden in London" she says, talking about it as if she is explaining what 1+2 is to a five year old, I am obviously learning very basic wizarding information, the kind her family has known there whole life.

"Am I supposed to know who Bathilda Bagshot and Hermione Weasley are?" I ask, I assume it`s like in the regular world, some authors aren`t important at all, and some you need to know to understand a lot of things that happen,

"Well Bathilda Bagshot is a magical historian, not very important, but you should know who Hermione Weasley is." she says "I take it you haven`t heard of Harry Potter?" she asks

"No," I say "should I have?"

"No, no, no your muggle born, its fine"

"I'm what?" I ask

"Muggle born-oh, you wouldn't know what that is"

"No"

"It means you have muggle-non wizard parents-and a muggle is a non-magical person"

"You were going to tell me about Harry Potter" I prod

"Yes, well it's a bit of a long story…..

And a long story it is. She tells me the story of an Evil wizard named Voldemort, who felt that the wizarding world should be a completely pure blood society (muggle born people shouldn`t be allowed in) though he tried to bring this about by violence. And then he basically took over the whole wizarding world. And then there was a prophecy made about a young boy who Voldemort would mark as his equal, and then one of them would destroy the other, and Voldemort marked Harry Potter as his equal. And then Harry Potter, and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (she later married Ron Weasley and became a Weasley) spent their lives hunting down Voldemort, and Harry Eventually destroyed him. That was a really bad summery, but you get the point. That final battle was 19 years ago. I look down at my watch and realize I have to go.

…and know Hermione Weasley is simultaneously running the S.P.E.W. department of the ministry of magic department, and being an author"

"Wow" I say

"Yeah, wow really is the only word for it"

"So, what`s the spew department?"

"First of all," She says "it's S.P.E.W. and it started as a House Elf rights department, Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare, but it's grown into all sorts of creature rights. You know werewolves, giants, all those badly represented creatures" I have no ideas what any of those creatures are, except from fairy tales, and she`s speaking about them as lightly as if they were something you could see passing on the street"

"Cool"

"Yeah"

"I have to go" I say, looking down at my watch, and pulling us both back to the real world.

"Oh, ok, see you tomorrow" she says

"But, thank you"

"For what?"

"For telling me about all of this" I say, genuinely

"Oh, ok, you're welcome" she says smiling. She seems surprised that I was interested in this stuff. But I mean, If I'm going to be part of this world (or whatever you would call it, universe? Culture? Peoples?) I should know as much as I can.

"Wait, Josie?" I ask as I turn around to go out the door.

"What?" She asks

"What should I tell my parents?" I ask. This has been going through my mind all evening. Because I can`t just prance off to Hogwarts without telling them I'm a witch.

"Well, you could tell them now, but they might not exactly believe you….or you could pretend that you don`t know and wait for the representative from Hogwarts to come and tell your parents all about it and you being a witch"

"I think I`ll do the latter" I say "Would you mind not mentioning this?"

"Of course" she says, smiling.

"And, Josie?" I ask "What are we going to tell Fiona and Eva?"

"I…well …I don`t know" she says slowly. There it is again. The stuttering came back. She definitely has something to hide. She stutters when she has something to hide. She leads my back down the back stair case, and I say good bye, then think of something.

"Josie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Leslie a witch, or will she be?" It would make sense that if I was a witch, Leslie would be, even if our parents weren`t.

"I don`t know" She says "Not necessarily, but possibly"

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye" As I walk home I ponder how a whole society could be hidden within ours. The answer I get is magic.

**I`m assuming that you have read the Harry Potter books, or know the story, so i don`t have to give an amazing explanation. **


	5. Charming Smiles

**Fiona**

"So, where did you and Hannah go last night?" I ask Josie when we meet to walk to school

"Oh. Erm…." she stammers "just, you know…to….to the library!"

"To the library?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. Josie isn`t really I library goer type of person. Though Hannah totally is. Though why would Hannah have dragged Josie to the library, when her house is on this side of town, and she already has a mini library going in her room?

"Yeah, I erm… needed to ask Hannah a question about this book I'm reading"

"Why couldn`t you just do it at Eva`s house?" I ask. She`s stuttering. That means she`s lying. Josie always stutters when she lies.

"Well, Hannah needed a copy to, and she doesn`t have one, so we went to the library so she could get one"

"Hannah doesn`t own a book!?" I ask, mock incredulously.

"Err… apparently not" she said. That's another sign that she`s not being entirely truthful, instead of laughing at my joke she`s trying to make up an excuses. Suspicious.

"Well, what did you need help with, that the other person needed a book too?" I ask

"Urmm….well, nothing…I mean, something!" she stammers "Well, I needed to check two facts, yes that was it! I needed to check something from chapter 4 with something from chapter 9"

"What was the book?" I ask. I don`t know why I`m, questioning her so much, I just really want to know what she did with Hannah last might, and why they left early, and together, when they live on opposite sides of town. Mysterious.

"Oh…um…..I don`t remember"

"Then how did you find it last night?"

"I remembered last night?" she says, raising up the end of her statement like a question.

"So, you remembered it last night, but you can`t remember today?"

"Something like that" she said…

"Hmmm" I say appraisingly "well, I'll just ask Hannah then, she`ll remember" I see a look of fear flash across Josie`s face, but it is quickly replaced with a fake smile.

"All right then" Just then we walk through the doors, and we see Eva and Hannah over at our meeting spot waving to us. It's nearly time for school to start, so we don't linger, and we head off pretty quickly to our assorted classes. As they walk away I see Josie whisper some think in Hannah`s ear. Hannah nods, and Josie visibly relaxes. Hmmm. Suspicious.

The morning goes by in a blur. Mrs. Prune asks if anyone has already completed the reading. Charlotte has. She yells at Jimmy because he didn't finish the math homework. She gives us more homework. It's the same pretty much every day, so it all sort of blurs together. I just sit in the back next to Eva, trying not to get noticed, and doing everything I am asked without drawing attention to myself.

I watch the clock as it slowly ticks towards 12:00, lunch time. 11:59, 12:00, on until 12:05, when Mrs. Prune finally says class dismissed. She does this every day, because she says the clock is five minutes fast, which, hate to break it to her, it isn`t. and if she`s going to say the clock is five minutes fast she should at least start class 5 minutes late. But, of course, she doesn`t.

I stand patiently behind a class of third graders in the lunch line, still giddy about finally being finally old enough to go through the lunch line, and be among the big kids, even though it's been months since the start of school. I finally get to the front of the line, and pick up my only-barely-edible looking lunch. I weave my way through the crowded cafeteria and plop down next to Hannah at our table. They are discussing Hannah`s book moving abilities, in hushed voices, and the SMB, in loud voices.

"I bet the SMB is so heavy and dull that even Hannah couldn`t move it" says Eva

"She moved a cat I think after that she could move any book" argues Josie

"But not the SMB, it's in a whole different class of books then regular books" Eva says

"Well, then why doesn`t she try it?" says Josie "I bet you a pack of gum she could do it!"

"Guys, you can't bet on me!" Hannah interjects. I understand, if it had been me, I wouldn`t want people betting on me either.

"Fine" says Josie "I`ll take out the gum, but I still bet you could do it" says Josie. Hannah gives her a look that makes her look like she`s Josie`s mother.

"Fine, I think you could do it"

"Fine, I`ll do it later then" Hannah says sighing

"No" says Josie "Do it now!"

"Pleeeease" Eva adds, whining

"Fiona?" Hannah asks, turning to me "What do you think we should do?"

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Josie and Eva are chanting

"I think," I say, choosing my words carefully "That it wouldn`t be a good idea –"

"Aww! Fiona!" says Josie, cutting me off

"I was going to say" I say, talking over Josie "That we should do it at home, after school, because, if someone saw us now, it would raise awkward questions"

"I agree with Fiona" Hannah says "And, it is me were talking about so I should get to choose" Just then the fire alarm goes off.

"Urge. A fire drill" says Eva "I was going to finish my science homework"

"Shouldn`t you be done with your science homework?" Hannah asks

"That's beside the point guys, we need to go" Josie says, standing up. I look around and realize were the last ones still sitting down. We all stand up and hurry outside. We go through the regular fire drill procedure. Lining up, being counted, chatting with the people next to us in line, and being told to be quiet. Eventually they let us back in. lunch is over, so we all hurry to the lunch room to get our bags, and then hurry off to class, where Mrs. Prune is awaiting us.

"Your late" she says as soon as were seated. Michael raises his hand, offering information.

"I don't want to hear excuses, you`ll all be punished for this" She says. Eva, who just can`t keep her mouth shut stands up.

"Please, Mrs. Prune, there was a fire drill" She says, and smiles. I don't know why she`s smiling, but I do know that it's going to make Mrs. Prune really mad.

"There was? Well then, I'm going to have a word with the principal about the timing of our fire drills, please get out your books and continue reading" The whole class stares at Eva incredulously.

"She didn't yell at you" says Charlotte in awe. Even goody two shoes like Charlotte know how mad Mrs. Prune can get.

"What did I do?" Asks Eva

"You just told her the truth" said Jimmy grumpily, he hadn`t been able to worm his way out of trouble "Anyone could have done that"

"No they couldn`t" I start to say, but Eva just smiles at him.

"Wow that was amazing!" he says, Eva still smiling at him. At don`t know what she`s doing, but its making people act very unusually.

"Eva, what are you doing?" I whisper in her ear

"I don`t know!" she says, sounding scared

"We need to get you out of here before you do something serious!" I whisper, and then announce "Me and Eva are going to the bathroom, please tell that to Mrs. Prune when she returns" I know it won`t buy us much time, but it's the first thing I thought of. I push her out of the classroom, and drag her down the hall to the girl's bathroom. After checking to make sure that none of the stalls are occupied I lock the door.

"So, what happened?" I ask, turning towards Eva, who looks scared and slightly sick.

"I don`t really know" she says slowly "I just smiled at them, and then they were calm, and not mad at me anymore"

"So you were, like, charming people with your smiles?"

"I guess"

"It's almost like magic..." I say trailing off, and then it hits me "Magic! You stay here, I'll be right back!" I unlock the door and run down the hall, pausing to catch my breath only when I'm outside Mr. Ramseur`s classroom. I knock on the door, softly at first, and then harder. He opens the door, and looks down at me.

"Yes?" he asks

"Mrs. Prune asked that I come get Hannah" I say, wildly inventing "To…..help our class with our reading"

"All right, I`ll get her" he says, buying the story, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Hannah appears in front of me, looking worried.

"Mrs. Prune asked for me?" she asks, sounding worried.

"No! Yes! No. I don`t know. Just come on!" I say pulling her down the hall "We get to the bathroom and I find that Eva has relocked the door. I put my mouth up to the crack and whisper.

"Eva! It's me!" she opens the door and lets us in, quickly relocking the door.

"Ok, what is going on?" asks Hannah

"Long story, but we think she has the same magic-y stuff as you!" I say. Hannah looks alarmed

"We need Josie" she says and runs out of the room, leaving the door swinging on its hinges. I quickly get up, and relock it. Eva and I sit in tense silence for a few minutes before we hear a loud pounding on the door. Thinking its Hannah and Josie, I go over and open the door. I find myself face to face with Mrs. Prune. She looks angry for a second, and then smiles and walks away. I turn around and see Eva still smiling and staring at the place where she was just standing.

Just the Hannah pushes open the door, and she and Josie rush in, slamming and locking the door behind themselves.

"OK," says Josie "Tell me what you did"

"Well, I smiled, and then people weren`t mad at me anymore" says Eva "What does it mean?" Josie looks over at Hannah, and they both nod.

"OK," says Josie and takes a deep breath "What I'm going to tell you is going to surprise you, and you might not believe me, and you`ll have a lot of questions, but please don't interrupt me or ask anything, or…just please be quiet"

"Ok" Hannah and I say, Eva doesn`t seem to be able to say anything at the moment. Just then the fire alarm goes off. Again.

"Another fire drill!" says Josie "Urg. Talk about bad timing" However, as I walk by Mrs. Prune; I think I discover the reason for our additional fire drill.

"There, that was much better timing" she says, grinning smugly.

**Yay! Chapter 5! this is the first one told from Fiona`s point of view, and i don`t like her as much so far, but i think she`s going to get better. **


	6. First Sunday at Josies

**Josie**

So, I never got to tell them because of the stupid fire drill. Talk about bad timing. But I have a new plan. As we stand outside going through the fire drill procedure again, the plan is concocting and growing in my head, and by the time we get back to class, I'm all ready to put it into action. That is until I walk into the class room. Mr. Ramseur is standing by his desk looking absolutely livid.

"Someone" he says slowly, eyeing us all menacingly, as if we should know what the crime was just by the look in his eyes, which we can, because not much upsets Mr. Ramseur "took my pen" no one responds, waits a few minutes before going on, looking around as if the guilty party will just stand up and confess.

"Unless" he says in the same threatening voice "it is returned to me by the end of the day, every one of you, will be getting a call home to your parents, and suspended for the remainder of the week. If it is turned in, the guilty party alone will get this punishment" The problem is, I know who did it, but they would never confess. Hannah is a straight A student, and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her grade, even if it meant doing something horrible to the rest of us. So, no one stands up. And, at the end of the day, he informs us that he will see us on Monday.

Hannah and I walk glumly to our meeting spot, where we see Eva and Fiona looking giddy with excitement.

"Mrs. Prune gave us the next three days off!" squeals Fiona. Like squeals.

"Because Mr. Ramseur is suspending his whole class, so she thought her class might have the days off as well!"

"We know" I say.

"Oh." Says Fiona "Yeah"

"So" asks Eva "Do you know who did it?" It seems that rumors of the crime have reached the ears of the other class.

"Oh…ermm" I stutter, looking at Hannah

"No" Says Hannah emphatically "Though it is disappointing that we are missing school" She obviously isn`t going to tell anyone what really happened to the pen. Though, I understand, it would be rather hard to explain.

"To you maybe" says Fiona "But the rest of us are going to be relishing our 5 day weekend! And, the best part is, no one will think we did it, because were in the other class!"

"So, what are you guys doing over break?" I ask. It is five days. That's basically a break.

"Not much, I mean there wasn`t time to plan anything" Says Eva, and Hannah and Fiona nod.

"Well" I say, laying out my plan "It is my Sunday, so…..you guys can come over to my house on Sunday….how about at two?" They all stare at me. This is the first time I've had my Sunday at my house, so it would register some surprise.

"Ok got to go!" I say and run out of the building, away from their questions, and towards mum`s waiting car. Normally I walk home, but today she`s taking me to get my haircut. Normally she does it by magic, but it never looks very nice. It's always just a straight line. I asked her if I could go to a real haircutting salon, so maybe I would end up with something nicer than a stick straight sheet of hair on my head. I jump into the car, and slam the door. Dad can`t drive, and he doesn`t like muggle modes of transportation, but mum can.

"What's the rush?" She asks once I buckle myself in.

"Nothing." I say, not sounding to convincing.

"Ok then" she says navigating her way through the sea of parents waiting to pick up their children, and children running out to their parents cars. Neither of us talks as we drive towards the mall, a place my dad tells us we point blank can`t go, but he`s out of town, so mum consented, just this once. Him being out of town is the key to my plan, because if we are found out, which we will be, mum won`t be nearly as mad as dad.

We pull into a parking spot towards the back of the parking lot, and I hop out of the car. The haircutting place is on the far side of the mall, so we trek through the mall for about 10 minutes before we get there. The place is deserted except for a girl with spikes of pink hair. I don`t think that's the look I'm going for.

"Hey" she says "how can I help you?"

"My daughter would like a haircut" says my mother

"Right over here" she says, gesturing towards a chair in the front of the room. I sit down and she walks over to the corner of the shop, where there are three or four sliding tables with sinks on them. She pushes one over towards were we are, and starts washing my hair.

"So?" she asks "What look are we going for?"

"Something…different" I say, and then add quickly, glancing at her hair "but not to crazy" She towels off my hair, and turns me around.

"Got it" she says "I know what I'm going to do" She turns me back around and starts snipping. There`s no mirror, so I can`t tell what she`s doing, but from the sound of it she`s cutting off a lot of hair. My mother has picked up a magazine, so she doesn`t see what's going on. After what seems like hours, she turns me around to face the mirrors on the opposite wall. I gasp. It's hideous.

On one side my hair is long and gelled down, so it looks long and smooth, and on the other side it's short. Really short. And a little spiked up. Mum looks up when she hears me gasp, and looks at my hair in horror.

"Thank you" She says "how much will that be?" She pays for my haircut and leads me back through the mall. I'm close to tears now.

"You were the one that wanted the hair cut" she says when I ask her how this happened.

"Yeah, but I didn`t want this" I wail

"Well, you should be a little more specific next time"

"Well, I didn`t know" Whatever else she says is drowned out by my sobs. When we get home I run into my room, slamming the door, and through myself onto the bed, still sobbing. Charlie comes in and tells me it's just a haircut, and that hair grows, but leaves when I don't respond. Cat comes in and tells me she thinks it looks nice, but it's so obvious she`s lying I just shake my head. Clem asks if I want her to wash out the gel and the spikes, and cut the long side to match, but I just cry more when I think of losing the one decent side left of my hair.

At some point mum brings up dinner on a tray. I don't eat any. I don`t even ask if she`s magic it back. She`ll say that your decisions are your consequences. At some point I go to sleep when I wake up. I lock my door. Thinking I'll never leave again. But I do. I tuck the good side of my hair into a hat, the bad side is to short, and I don't even want to notice it. I go to my meals, and to the bathroom, but I spend the rest of the time in my room. This is how I live until Saturday night, when I am contemplated with the thought of my friends coming over the next day.

I decide to deal with it in the morning. I hop into bed and just wish, wish; wish my hair could be normal. I fall asleep wishing. When I wake up in the morning I go into the bathroom and take my hair out of the hat for the first time in days. But, when I turn toward the mirror I don`t see my hideous haircut. I see my regular old hair. My regular old hair! My hair regrew! Like magic! Magic! My first sign of magic!

"Charlie! Mum! Cat! Clem!" I yell down the hall "My Hair regrew! It was my first sign of magic!" Mum comes running out of the kitchen where she is making breakfast.

"That's amazing Josie!" she says

"Awesome, Jos!" Charlie yells from his bedroom.

"YEAH!" cheer Cat and Clem. I'm showing magic. I'm honestly showing magic. This is the best day of my life. The giddy happiness carries me through the day until 1:58, when there is a knock on the door, and everything comes flooding back to me. Hannah stands there. I'm glad she`s the first one. She`ll understand.

"Hi Josie" she says

"Hannah! I'm showing magic" I exclaim

"Wow!" she says "That's awesome Josie. I bounce around the room for a while before sitting down on the couch with Hannah. Fiona and Eva arrive a few minutes later, hesitantly sticking their heads in the door. And then cautiously walking towards the couch. And sitting on the very edge as if worried it might explode.

"Its ok" I tell them "it's a bit of an odd house but you`ll understand in a minute once….once I tell you something"

"What?" asks Eva.

"Your all witches" Sometimes saying things bluntly is easier.

"What?" asks Fiona

"You all" I say, gesturing at them "Are witches. You have magical powers. We all are. Fiona, you're the only one who hasn`t shown signs yet, but your just as magical as the rest of us"

"Believe her" says Hannah "She`s telling the truth" I cast Hannah a grateful smile, and then look at Fiona and Eva. Fiona looks like she doesn`t quite know if I've gone insane. Eva looks like there`s a possibility what I'm saying is true.

"So...That's what was happening when I smiled at people?" asks Eva. I can't` believe she actually believes me, but hey, it's easier than trying to convince people.

"I think so" I say "Charming people with smiles is kind of an unusual first sign, but, it's still magic, so, yes"

"Yeah" says Hannah "My first sign was the flying book, yours was the smile, and Josie said she just had hers"

"Yeah, I got this hideous haircut, but I regrew my hair!" I say, exited I can finally share the magical world with my friends. Hiding it from them has been really hard, and makes me feel really bad"

"What about me?" Fiona asks. The truth is, I don't actually know. I guess when my father said that my best friends were witches; he didn't specify specifically that all of them were witches. that I just assumed. I guess Fiona isn't necessarily a witch, plus she hasn't shown signs yet, but I don't think that's what she needs to hear.

"You're a witch too" I tell her, trying to sound reassuring and confident "Your just taking a little longer to show your magic" This could perfectly well be true. It's not a complete lie.

"Ok" She says slowly, not sounding at all convinced. I guess this has all been rather abrupt.

"Don't worry" I say, trying to be confident "you`ll go to Hogwarts with the rest of us"

"Hogwarts?" ask Eva and Fiona are the same time

"Magical wizard school" I say. I tell them basically everything I told Hannah, but less book related, because really, that's Hannah`s thing. My mom invites me them to stay for dinner, which they do, though they couldn`t be less interested in the food. They are a lot more interested in how my mom makes the food magically. After they leave I flop down on the couch, do my homework and then go up to bed. As I walk up the staircase I hear Charlie in his room.

"So, Jos, did you just say something about showing magic?"

"Charlie, that was like, ten hours ago, it took you that long?"

**Chapter 6! I`m going through and doing major edits (mostly grammer, but some content) so there might not be a chapter for a week, or maybe two, but if you have the time, maybe read it over again after next weekend, or just before next chapter comes out, which will probobly be in two weeks, because by then hopefully edits will be done**


	7. No Magic Yet

**Fiona**

So it`s official. All my friends, except me, are going off to some wizard school that I'm not even sure exists. Sure, Josie`s mom did magic. Or maybe it was just some optical illusion. But it's a pretty fancy one. But, why would they set that up? Why would they want to fool us? Or could it really be magic? But how is that possible?

Sure, Hannah and Eva believe it. But is there any explanation for it? Any at all? Could this all be some big joke? No. I don`t want to think my friends are lying to me. But how could this be possible? I tend to think things through in a reasonable way, and there is absolutely no reasonable way this could be possible. It defies science. It defies everything I've ever known.

And wouldn`t Josie have told me? I mean, it's kind of a big secret to keep. But why would she have made it up? And if she did make it up, why did she not include me in it? I mean, is she as good as friends with me as Eva and Hannah? With four friends, it's kind of hard not to pick favorites, but would she have excluded me like this in such a big way? Or is it real? My mind has been going like this in circles since our meeting. I just can`t think about anything else.

I'm thinking about this as I sit in Mrs. Prune`s class on the Monday after our little break. There doesn`t seem to be the usual degree of sleepiness as the usual days when we have a lot of reading due, probably because we had so much time to do it over the break. But, somehow, there are still people that didn't finish it. I'm not nearly as good in school as Hannah, or even Eva, but if we have a five day break even I can find time to finish my homework. Eva next to me is doodling in a notebook. I peek over and see that she`s drawn a little witch, complete with a hat and a wand, riding a broomstick. Grr. Way to remind me.

Eva and Hannah are so distracted by all the witch nonsense, that there grades are slipping. Thinking she`s a witch, because I honestly don`t think there`s a way this is possible, is making Hannah`s grades slip. Nothing makes Hannah`s grades slip. Nothing.

Mrs. Prune is making her way down the aisle now, checking worksheets. When she gets to me and Hannah she doesn`t even read them. She just see`s that we answered all the questions, and checks them off. Wow. Then I see Eva smiling at her. Way to take advantage of your magic. Then we do our normal book discussion, and take a reading quiz. And get the next worksheet and reading assignment. Finnish the book for next Monday. I think Hannah smiled at her when she said that, normal Mrs. Prune would have had it due on Friday. Some magic is useful. Sometimes it's hard to be mad about it. I just wish I could do it.

At lunch discussion is of Hogwarts. From Classes to Quidditch, it seems the wizards have quite their own culture. Quidditch is a magical game played on broomsticks (They do ride broomsticks; I knew it wasn't just a cliché!) Were there are four balls; half of which are attempting to murder the players. Being a Witch sounds dangerous. Plus, all the classes are dangerous. From curses, to plants that in addition to being poisonous try to strangle you, to the school itself, which has a rather dark history. Maybe I'm just exaggerating to myself so I can take the blow easier, but I think not.

The rest of the year goes by in a similar fashion. Sitting through class with Mrs. Prune. Sitting through lunch with my friends being all excited about Hogwarts. Sitting through more of Mrs. Prune. On and on and on. Then, to my surprise the last day of school has crept up on me. Before I know it, its fifth grade graduation. The head of school gives a speech. Long, and boring as usual. The head of the middle school gives a speech. If possible more long and boring. They start calling us up to receive our diplomas.

"Kinsley, Hannah" is called. Hannah, giddy with excitement to be graduating, nearly runs up to the front of the auditorium to receive her diploma.

"Lewis, Eva" Is called a person or two later. I don't catch any of the names in the middle, because Hannah is going on and on about her diploma.

"Weaver, Josie" Is called after a few minutes, and Josie walks up towards the front of the auditorium, whispering to us before she goes "after this, it's just off to Hogwarts!"

"West, Fiona" Is finally called. I stand up and walk towards the front of the room, shake hands with both fifth grade teachers, the principle, and the principle of the middle school, get handed my diploma, and walk back to my seat.

The rest of the graduation goes on. Charlotte, the head of the student council gives a speech. Then the give out special awards. Hannah wins academic achievement, of course. Leanne wins some award for having a perfect attendance record. Charlotte wins some award for something.

Then, the four of us pile into Eva`s car, and drive to her house for a party. Our parents will follow on their respective cars, and meet as there. As we drive there, were all reading over our diplomas, and in Hannah`s case her award certificate, but after a few minutes I just sit back and mull things over.

I was viewing the last day of school as kind of an unofficial, invisible deadline for showing magic. But, nothing. Zilch. Nada. No magic. So, it looks like this is the end of the four of us. Three at Hogwarts, having the time of their lives. And one, Fiona, slumping along the same old same. I can tell they feel bad for me, but that just makes it worse.

I slowly drift away from them, were they are talking more about magic, towards were Hannah's little sister is playing with Elle. Strictly speaking Elle isn`t supposed to be outside, but, Eva`s mom made an exception.

"Hey Fiona" Says Leslie, Hannah`s little sister. You`d think of Hannah as someone who would be best friends, or at least friends with her little sister, but she`s not. Her motto is basically IGNORE THE SISTER. But the rest of us think Leslie is pretty nice.

"Hey Les" I say, sounding kind of dejected. I always wish I had a little sister. But, with no parents, that's not really a possibility. Though a pet would make it easier. But Gram says point blank no.

"Are you ok?" I really wish I had a little sister like Leslie

"Yes" I say, then "No. I don`t really know" I don`t really know how to explain it.

"What`s Wrong?" Everything. I don`t have magic. My friends are all going to leave me.

"Nothing" I say, then "Everything. I don`t know" Again, how do I explain it?

"Hmm?" She says "Care to enlighten me?" I sigh. She sighs. I walk away. Hannah and Eva are swimming in the lake now, and Josie`s on the shore taking off the clothes she has on over her swimsuit. Figuring a swim couldn`t hurt, I go over by Josie and set my tee-shirt and shorts on a big rock next to Eva`s and dive into the lake. The water is pure, cold, silent bliss. I wish I could stay under here forever. But of course, I can`t. I swim around for a bit, and then pull myself up onto the platform beside Leslie and Eva. Hannah and Josie swim up next to us a second later, and climb up.

"So, last day of 5th grade, huh?" asks Eva

"Yeah" says Hannah "No more having to share lunch with my sister" She says, and playfully pushes her into the water. We all wait for Leslie to come up, spluttering, and pull Hannah in, but she doesn`t.

"Where is Leslie?" Hannah asks real fear in her voice.

"LESLIE?!" Yells Eva. She runs over and looks over the side of the platform, staring into the depths of the lake.

"I see something down there!" she yells. Instinctively, I took a junior life guarding course last summer; I dive into the depths of the lake. The water feels colder and more sinister then it did a few minutes ago, and the water stings my eyes as a look around frantically for Leslie.

I see the chain that connects to a rock at the bottom of the lake, to keep the platform from floating around too much, and I see somebody attached to it. Leslie! I swim frantically over to her. I shake her shoulder, and she turns toward me, her eyes filled with panic. Good, she`s still alive. She holds up a bunch of her long red hair, and I see that it's tangled with the chain. I grab the chain, pulling her hair a little in the process, and start to try to untangle it.

I'm not a master at untangling knots, and I'm doing more pulling then untangling, which is making the know bigger. I slow down, and start with a small section of hair, and slowly get in untangled with the chain. Then another. Then another. After a while I get back to pulling, but its better now, so it's actually working.

I don`t know how her hair got in such a big not in such a short time, but I sure do wish I had a pair of scissors, or something sharp I could cut it with. But, I don`t. I keep pulling, not worrying about pulling her hair anymore, just getting her loose. Leslie is starting to go limp. I pull harder and harder, and I finally get her undone. Some of her hair came out, and some is still stuck in the chains, but I think that's a fairly minor problem right now.

I push her towards the surface, where I see her get pulled out by somebody else, probably Hannah, and then give a big kick to propel myself to the surface of the water. What I've forgot is that I'm right under the platform.

My head meets it with a sickening crash, and then I'm sinking into darkness. Literally.

**Sorry for the late chapter, and sorry its a short chapter, but I`ve been super busy. There might not be a chapter next week, but hopefully, it just depends on how efficient I am, because I`m going to be on vacation, and have limited computer time, I I`m not sure if there will be Wi-Fi available, but after that I should be back on a regular posting schedule! And I`m done with all my editing! yay! but..its not posted yet...**


	8. Graduations and Birthday Parties

**Eva**

Hannah is crying. Leslie is wrapped up in a towel on the shore, trying to tell her parents what happened through her tears. Josie is crying, while simultaneously looking like she`s praying. I just am staring down into the water, hoping that Fiona`s just going to pop back up, safe and sound. But of course she isn`t. nobody can stay under water that long and pop back up safe and sound.

I already suggested that we swim around and look for her, but Hannah just shook her head. I guess after what happened to Leslie and Fiona, she doesn`t want to take any chances. So I just went back to staring. I keep thinking I see something moving around in the depths of the lake, but it could just be me playing tricks on myself. Or it could be a fish. Or it could be…

No. I'm not going to give myself false hope. Or think about bodies. Eventually, our parents yell for us to come in from the dock. Dad silently hands out hot dogs, then goes over and whispers something in Fiona`s grandmother`s eat. She nods, through her tears, but doesn`t stop crying. Hannah`s mom is sitting next to her, patting her on the back, and saying soothing things. Josie`s father clears his throat. He doesn`t seem to leave his house very often, but oddly enough, he`s here for this. I guess having his daughter graduate fifth grade is an event he considers important. Seemingly more important than her 10th birthday party, because he wasn`t even there for that.

"Well..." He starts "I now this is a bad time, but there is something I need to-" Just then there is a splash in the lake. We all turn around, but don`t see anything. Another splash. Simultaneously, Josie, Hannah and I run towards the lake, and dive in, with our clothes still on. We swim out towards were the splashes were, and see someone splashing around in the water. We pull them out onto the platform, and see that it is Fiona. Hannah whoops. Josie cheers.

"How are you not dead?" I ask. She laughs, not even panting.

"I don`t know" She says "It was almost like I could, just, breath under water" We all comprehend this for a minute, before Josie cheers again.

"Magic!" we all exclaim simultaneously.

"You really think so?" She asks.

"Definitely!" says Josie "Oh, I love this day!" she says getting up and doing a little dance. We all stare at her "What? We're all going to Hogwarts together!" We all cheer again.

"Guys," says Hannah "We might want to get back to shore" We all look, and see our parents squinting towards the middle of the lake, hardly daring to believe what they see. We all slip back onto the water and slowly swim back to the shore. The second she sees here, Fiona`s grandmother grabs her and hugs her. Getting the front of her dress soaking wet, but not seeming to care. The grownups have pretty much the same response as we did. How did you survive? Yay! That sort of thing.

"Well," says Josie`s dad "This seems like as good a time as any" He pulls out 4 thick envelopes, and hands them around to the parents, and Fiona`s grandmother. They all start reading. We all look at each other excitedly; we know what those letters say.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hannah`s dad asks. Josie`s dad sighs, takes his wand out of his pocket., flicks it in the general direction of Josie`s shoes, which she never put back on after swimming, and they come soaring towards Josie, and land neatly at her feet.

"Wow" says Hannah`s dad. The parents then go through all the questions you`d expect. Where is it? Scotland. Can we see it? No, but a picture. Can we contact our daughters there? Yes, by owl. How will they get there? There`s a train (The Hogwarts Express) that leaves from Kings Cross station on September 1st. Etc. Etc. There is also a school supplies list in the letter. We arrange a date in august to go shopping for school things.

Owl communication is explained. Apparently, owls carry wizard mail, so if we get an owl, then we can contact out parents. Hannah, Josie, and I all look at our moms hopefully, and they nod. Meanwhile, Fiona asks if she can bring a cat to Hogwarts, and use Josie`s, Hannah`s, or my owl. Josie`s dad says she could, and she looks at her grandmother. Her grandmother looks unsure, and asks about what they would do with it in the summer. After much discussion it is agreed that she can get a cat, and it will stay at my house, with Elle, during the summer. We figure Elle could use a friend.

After a while we all decide that it's getting late, and parents agree that they`ll talk to Josie`s dad if they have any questions. All my friends leave, and I walk inside, upstairs, get changed, and fall into bed with a contented sigh. Its summer.

Summer goes along in the usual way. Hanging out with my friends all day. Going to the beach, the library, or out to ice cream depending on who`s turn it is to decide where we go. The only thing that changes this summer is magic. Josie is teaching us all about magic and Hogwarts, something Hannah put her up to. Hannah is very worried that she`ll be behind those people that have grown up in magical households. None of the rest of us are worrying about this, but Hannah begged Josie to give us lessons, so eventually Josie agreed. So, now I know just about everything to know about Hogwarts it seems, and a whole lot more about magic. Though, our education on magic itself is limited, because we haven`t got our wands yet. Hannah is just about dying, not being able to practice any of the spells yet. And eventually, we all got so annoyed by it; we made her a fake wand, so she could practice, even if nothing happened.

Around the middle of July, Josie`s birthday rolls around. Normally, She`ll have a party on the beach, or at the park, and then we`ll all go for ice cream in town. But this year, know that we know her family`s secret, she`s having a slumber party at her house. As she says "Wizard Style". Were all super exited.

We do the normal ice-cream and beach with our parents, but then we all load into Josie`s car (which seems unnaturally large on the inside) and go over to her house. Its super-hot that day so we go outside, and Josie runs into the garden shed and comes out with a slip and slide, one of the short little plastic strips where you fill the edges up with water, which sprays onto the slide, so you can slide down it if it's on a hill. There are only two problems with this. Josie`s backyard is completely flat. And, we are way too big to go on the slip in slide. Just then Josie`s mum comes outside.

"Absolutely not" She says when she sees what Josie`s holding.

"Please!" whines Josie. I have no idea what Josie`s planning, but it sounds fun. Or dangerous. Or both. Probably both.

"No," says her mum "And that is final!" She marches back inside.

"What were you going to do?" asks Fiona

"You`ll see" says Josie Wickedly "just hold on a sec" She runs inside, and we can hear her pounding up the stairs. A few minutes later, she comes back outside, her older brother Charlie following her.

"Jos, if anyone finds out about this I am dead, so keep your mouth shut" He looks at us warningly, and we all nod. Charlie pulls out of his pocket a long wooden object, what I know understand to be a wand, and waves it in the direction of the abandoned slip and slide. The slip and slide lifts off the ground, and one end begins to stretch out towards Josie`s window. It attaches itself to the windowsill, but it's now curved like a water slide, and stiff, so it doesn`t flop around.

"Okay," says Josie "Thanks Charlie! And you guys come with me, the rest is a surprise!" she grabs out hands, and pulls us into the house and upstairs into her room. She pulls the curtains shut, so we can`t see what's going on outside. We all change into our swim suits, and then she pokes her head through the curtains for a second.

"Okay," she says a wicked grin on her face "it's ready!"

"What?" asks Hannah

"Something awesome!" she replies, then looks at us each appraisingly "Eva, you first"

"OK" I say, tentatively, stepping towards the window. Josie pulls aside the curtains to reveal a full on water slide.

"Go ahead" she says smiling. I step out the window onto the flat part of the waterslide, and then sit down, and push myself onto the first incline. It is the most awesome waterslide ride ever. You curve around for a bit, and then the water slide flips over, and I'm riding upside down! If this where anything except magic, I'd be dead, but there is some force keeping my legs attached to the slide. It's like gravity has reversed. The ride seems to go on for like, 10 minutes, and I have no idea how they could fit that long a waterslide ride into Josie`s back yard. And, when you're on a magic waterslide, you can go up hills, so there are longer and steeper inclines.

We go on the water slide again and again. It seems to change every time, so it never gets boring. Then, we have dinner. It is absolutely amazing. I never knew that Josie`s mum was such a good cook. After dinner, there`s cake. The cake has icing that spells out Happy Birthday Josie again and again, so before we cut the cake, we just watch it, mesmerized for a while. Before we go to bed, we have a pillow fight. But this one is enhanced by the fact that while you're hitting someone with a pillow, the pillow is screaming war cries at them. It is all in all, a party to remember.

Over the course of the summer, Josie`s parents have talked to all our parents a few more times, just to make sure we all have the details straight. We are planning on going into Diagon Alley the first weekend in August, which is now just next weekend. Were all really excited, but I swear Hannah is like, hyperventilating. We all (that's 14 of us, because Fiona`s grandmother can`t come) are going in Josie`s car. Apparently there is some sort of extending charm on it, so it can fit lots of people.

And, Indeed, a week later, there are 13 of us sitting, completely comfortably in Josie`s car. Josie`s parents are in the Front seat, with Josie`s little sisters sitting in the passenger seat beside their mum. I never even knew that Josie had little sisters. The four of us are sitting in the second row. Then Eva`s mum and dad, and Hannah`s mum and dad and Leslie, are in the back row. Josie`s brother is in the trunk. Literally, there`s like, a seat in there trunk, which is completely safe to sit in. this is because they have another extension charm on their trunk, so they can fir unlimited stuff in there, including a person.

"Ok, so where are we going to go first?" asks Hannah, holding a notebook. Hannah is making us all schedules. She is the only person who would ever do that.

"Well," says Josie`s mum "We all need to go to Gringotts first, to get our money, and then exchange your muggle money for wizarding money" Hannah copies this down onto 13 pieces of paper. Honestly, how can one person write that fast?

"Then, how about the girls go to Madam Malkins for robes, while the boys go do whatever they want to do"

"Check" says Hannah, writing so fast her hand is just a blur on the page.

"Then, maybe we all have some time to get pets, potions ingredients, etc. " she says, speaking slower now that she sees that Hannah is copying all this down. "Then, we could all meet at Flourish and Blotts to get books, and then go to Ollivanders for wands." She concludes.

"Perfecto" says Hannah, writing a few more things down, before handing out schedules to everyone except Charlie, who`ll get his when we get out.

A few minutes later we pull up in front of a pub, and we all start piling out. It must look odd to passerby, to see 12 people piling out of a car that looks like it can seat four, and someone climbing out of the trunk. Hannah, hands Charlie his schedule, and the rest of us stand around, awaiting further instructions.

"Ok guys, just think," says Josie`s mum excitedly "next time you`ll be in this car we`ll be going to Hogwarts!"

"What about the trip home?" Hannah asks.

"Well, besides that" she says.

"Ok, everyone inside" says Josie`s dad, gesturing at the pub door.

"Um...Inside where?" asks mum. Can she not see the Pub?

"I'm sorry" says Josie`s dad "I forgot the muggles can`t see the Leaky Cauldron, just follow me" We are a very strange processions. Hannah and my parents are following Josie`s dad, but keep bumping into the doorframe, but eventually we get through.

"I would explain Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron," says Josie`s dad once where inside "But I think people want to go shopping, so off we go!" He leads us out the back door, to a brick alley filled with dumpsters. He taps some of the bricks, and the slowly begin to open to from an archway into one of the most amazing places I have ever seen.

**Kind of a filler chapter, and I`m sorry its late (again.) but I`ve been pretty busy. I`m also getting behind on my writing. But, I promise that there will be a chapter next weekend. And there are some long chapters coming up, so look forward to those! **


End file.
